The present invention relates to a high-voltage semiconductor component having a semiconductor substrate of a first conduction type on which a semiconductor layer is provided as a drift path that takes up the reverse voltage of the semiconductor component. The semiconductor layer is either of the first conduction type or of a second conduction type that is opposite the first conduction type. The semiconductor layer is more weakly doped than the semiconductor substrate. Laterally oriented semiconductor regions of the first and second conduction types are alternately provided in the semiconductor layer. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a high-voltage semiconductor component having a MOS field-effect transistor that is formed in a semiconductor substrate and has a drift path that is connected to its drain electrode.
In a semiconductor component known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,310, two trench electrodes are provided at a distance from one another in a surface of a semiconductor element.
These trench electrodes adjoin semiconductor regions of different conduction types. This means that a first trench electrode adjoins a p-type conductive area, while a second trench electrode is provided in an n-type conductive area. Between these two areas of different conduction types, there extend laterally alternating p-type and n-type conductive regions that form electrically parallel current paths that considerably reduce the series resistance in the region of the body of the semiconductor component without adversely affecting its blocking capability.
Even high-voltage transistors that operate according to the compensation principle have laterally extending n-type and p-type conductive layers that are arranged alternately with respect to one another and that are preferably manufactured by epitaxy. The source and drain terminals of these high-voltage transistors are provided on the same surface of a semiconductor element.
However, there are also high-voltage DMOS (Diffused Metal Oxide Semiconductor) transistors that also operate according to the compensation principle, and for this purpose, are implemented in what is referred to as hybrid construction technology in which vertically extending n-type and p-type conductive column-shaped regions are provided in the drift path which take up the reverse voltage. These high-voltage DMOS transistors are distinguished by a considerable reduction in the switch-on resistance, that is to say by an enormous Ron gain. However, the multiple epitaxy that is used in the hybrid construction technology entails relatively high costs.
In order to avoid these costs, consideration has therefore already been given to manufacturing the column-like regions by performing trench etching and subsequent epitaxial filling. However, despite extensive trials it has not been possible to date to find a way of permitting such high-voltage DMOS transistors to be fabricated satisfactorily on a large scale.
In particular, Issued German Patent DE 198 18 298 C1 discloses a super-low-impedance vertical MOSFET in which the source and the gate are provided on one surface of a semiconductor element and the drain is provided on the opposite surface of the semiconductor element. Column-like zones run in the direction from the one surface to the opposite surface. These zones are of a different conduction type and are arranged in a drift zone in the semiconductor element. In addition, the drift zone has a plurality of areas of alternate opposite conduction types which extend perpendicularly with respect to the column-like zones and with which contact is made using the column-like zones that are arranged spaced apart from one another. This MOSFET is manufactured using epitaxy and ion implantation steps.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a high-voltage semiconductor component which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art apparatus of this general type.
In particular, it is an object of the invention to provide a high-voltage semiconductor component that is capable of operating according to the compensation principle and that can be manufactured relatively easily so that it has low manufacturing costs.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a high-voltage semiconductor component including: a semiconductor substrate of a first conduction type; a first electrode configured on the semiconductor substrate; a second electrode; and a plurality of alternately configured semiconductor regions including laterally oriented semiconductor regions of the first conduction type and laterally oriented semiconductor regions of a second conduction type opposite the first conduction type. The semiconductor regions of the first conduction type are connected to the semiconductor substrate, and the semiconductor regions of the second conduction type are connected to the second electrode. The high-voltage semiconductor component also includes a semiconductor layer of the second conduction type provided as a region for taking up a reverse voltage. The semiconductor layer is more weakly doped than the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor layer is located between the semiconductor substrate and the plurality of the alternately configured semiconductor regions. The high-voltage semiconductor component also includes an electrically conductive connection routed through the semiconductor layer. The electrically conductive connection electrically connects the semiconductor regions of the first conduction type to the semiconductor substrate. The high-voltage semiconductor component also includes a further conductive connection routed through the plurality of the alternately configured semiconductor regions. The further conductive connection electrically connects the semiconductor regions of the second conduction type to the second electrode. The second electrode is provided on the semiconductor layer.
In other words, the semiconductor regions of the first conduction type are connected, by an electrical conductive connection routed through the semiconductor layer, to the semiconductor substrate on which a first electrode arranged. The semiconductor regions of the second conduction type are connected, by a further conductive connection routed through the semiconductor regions, to a second electrode provided on the semiconductor layer.
The high-voltage semiconductor component is thus per se a vertical component as the two electrodes are provided on opposite faces of the semiconductor chip. However, it combines, in a surprisingly simple way, the advantages of lateral arrangements and vertical arrangements. The source and the drain terminal of a high-voltage transistor which extends vertically and which operates according to the compensation principle are provided with a laterally extending drift path. This source terminal or drain terminal is connected to the semiconductor substrate in such a way that a structure is produced with a common source or with a common drain.
The manufacturing costs for the high-voltage semiconductor component are considerably reduced as the n-type and p-type (p-type and n-type) conductive layers which form the semiconductor regions of the first and second conduction types can be manufactured in one epitaxy step and the conductive connections can readily be formed, for example, from trenches which are filled with n-type doped or p-type doped polycrystalline silicon. Of course, other suitable materials can also be selected for these conductive connections. Here, only small requirements with respect to the shape of these trenches and their surface condition have to be fulfilled. All that it is necessary to ensure is that there is a pn-type junction between the trenches and the monocrystalline semiconductor material, which is preferably silicon, and this is something that can be achieved by outdiffusion.
The distance between the semiconductor regions of the first and second conduction types, that is to say, the distance between n-type and p-type conductive layers can be considerably reduced as this distance is completely independent of the grid pattern of the cells which form the high-voltage semiconductor component. Typical dimensions for this distance between the semiconductor regions of the first and second conduction types are between 1 and 5 xcexcm. The entire thickness of all of the semiconductor regions of the first and second conduction types may be between 5 and 30 xcexcm, but lower or higher values are also possible.
By reducing the distance between the semiconductor regions, that is to say, the layer spacing between the n-type and p-type conductive layers, the doping of the individual regions or layers can be correspondingly increased.
A reduction of the switch-on resistance by a factor of approximately 0.3 can be expected when the distance between the semiconductor regions and layers is approximately 2 xcexcm, and when the drift path has an entire thickness of approximately 20 xcexcm.
It is particularly advantageous that with the high-voltage semiconductor component there is basically no need for edge termination because of the lateral design of the alternating semiconductor regions of different conduction types, which, in the case of small chip areas, signifies a considerably savings in area.
One advantageous development of the invention is that, in addition, field plates are applied to the underside and/or upper side of the drift path. The upper side of the drift path is to be understood here as being the chip surface. The distribution of the electrical field in the drift path is favorably influenced by these field plates since the field plates achieve the same effect as a variable xe2x80x9ccolumn dopingxe2x80x9d of the column-like regions mentioned at the beginning and they can be used to set a roof-shaped field profile in the drift path, which is necessary to provide immunity to avalanching. In order to achieve such high immunity to avalanching, higher doping is also expedient in the semiconductor regions or layers, since a dynamic field change in the case of breakdown occurs only at relatively high currents.
In order to achieve the above object, there is provided, a high-voltage semiconductor component with a MOS field-effect transistor that is formed in a semiconductor substrate and that has a drift path connected to its drain electrode. The drift path is located outside the source-gate region of the MOS field-effect transistor and is connected to this region by a switching element. The switching element is preferably formed by a junction field-effect transistor. If the drift path is formed in the way specified at the beginning, the junction field-effect transistor is composed of the semiconductor regions of the first conduction type and the further conductive connections which are interrupted by the latter, as will be explained in more detail further below.
In this high-voltage semiconductor component, the pinch-off voltage (switch-off voltage) of the junction field-effect transistor is lower than the breakdown voltage between the semiconductor regions of the second conduction type and a highly doped source-end xe2x80x9ccolumnxe2x80x9d of the first conduction type, which connects the semiconductor regions of the first conduction type in the source-gate region or cell region to one another. This means that the junction field-effect transistor switches off before a breakdown can occur in the source-gate region or cell region of the semiconductor component.
When there is, for example, a configuration with a common drain, the n+-type conductive column that connects the n-type conductive regions and that is composed of, for example, polycrystalline silicon, is not provided between the two electrically conductive connections, i.e, the drift path is separated from the cell area. In addition, the junction-field effect transistor, which is formed by the conductive connections and the semiconductor connections of the conduction type that are opposite to that of these conductive connections, is dimensioned in such a way that its pinch-off voltage is lower than the breakdown voltage for the p-type conductive semiconductive regions and the source-end n+-type conductive column.
The same requirements apply for a configuration with a common source when the conduction types are correspondingly changed.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in vertical high-voltage semiconductor component, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.